


An Anti-Christ, An Almost Anti-Christ, and a Demon who was Forcibly Pulled Up

by AcierGlace



Series: The Apoco-Sequel: The Revenge [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcierGlace/pseuds/AcierGlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Crowley runs afoul of a pair of Anti-Christs and Blessed for his efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anti-Christ, An Almost Anti-Christ, and a Demon who was Forcibly Pulled Up

After the First Apocalypse, Crowley had kept his head down. Just because Lower Management couldn't remember he was involved, that didn't mean that they wouldn't eventually be able to. In any case, Lower Management still remembered him bungling up the Anti-Christ so he wasn't very surprised when he was kept out of the loop when they initiated Anti-Christ Mach 2 (which wasn't technically The Anti-Christ since Adam was around and Lucifer totally uninterested in carnal relations with humans while there was a chance he could fuck over Michael, but progeny of demons, as the children of Lucifer, could metaphorically be labeled anti-christs). 

“It's very nice to meet you, Jesse.” He smiled and tried to find the fastest way out of Adam's apartment as he possibly could. The fact that Adam had a rather tight tether on him wasn't really boosting his confidence that he could actually escape in one piece.

“Hello, Mr. Crowley.” The kid stared at him, obviously upset and slightly scared. Considering that the last demon he met he forcibly extracted from his mother, Crowley thought it was safe to conclude he would soon be meeting the same fate. Though why Adam was going to actually just let that happen to him-

“Don't worry. We aren't going to exorcise you.” Adam stepped up to Jesse, placing a hand on his shoulder. Crowley wondered if he was remembering when he was just that age, inadvertently manipulating the world to his and his friends' wishes. Now, he was older and wiser and probably wishing he still had access to all the great powers that let him hold back the First Horsemen without potentially letting Daddy know where he was and what he was doing, and getting discorporated for his troubles.

“That's good to know.” If he could sweat, Crowley was sure he would be. 

“We actually want to help.” Jesse volunteered, bolstered by Adam's warm hand at his shoulder and calm personality. It was obvious Adam was the strongest person in the room and they could all feel it. “But we can't let the demons and angels find us. They'll just let the Devil tear us apart, since we won't help them.”

“Since you and Mr. Aziraphale are the only decent angels I know, I thought it would be a good idea to call you here and ask for your help.”

Crowley had frowned as soon as Adam said 'angels' but looked with wide-eyed surprise when he said 'help.' 

“Well, for one, I'm not an angel. I Fell. Quite a while ago. And what could me and Aziraphale do for you that you can't?”

“We can't be found. Which means that we can't actually directly help anyone. Even being here is dangerous. We're going to go back to Lower Tadfield. I had set it up in a protective bubble before, and my grace is still largely there. Especially since the last apocalypse happened there, the temporal resonance actually keeps most beings out. Not Death or God, but everyone else.”

Crowley nodded but opened his mouth to speak when he was wracked with incredibly powerful shudders that sent him to his knees.

“Since we can't help directly, we need to enlist those who can. We need good angels.”

“Isn't there an angel already out there, fighting the good fight?” Crowley grit his teeth as his body was shed apart, coils of scales filling the circle he was trapped in. The serpent of Eden had grown in the thousand of years he'd been about, larger than any natural snake and stained acid green and gold. 

“Castiel wanted to kill me.” Jesse looked away, Adam kneeling to hug him tightly. Adam kept his eyes on Crowley's changing shape, the scales shedding away as blue-silver light spilled out of his eyes and mouth. 

“The other angels aren't like you and Mr. Aziraphale. They don't care about humanity and free will truly. Castiel is learning but he is too close to the Righteous Man and Dad's Vessel to consider leaving them unprotected. Most of Heaven actually wants this War.” Adam's face was grim. “We have to stop this. It isn't right. And since I can't do it, I'm giving you the power you need to be able to.”

Crowley was undone, rent atom from atom, and then he was a being of celestial light again. His true form had been massive, once at time's infancy, and it was again. Comparable to mountains and planets, his true form had been dwarfed by the Archangels and those of Azriaphale's rank, but now he and Azriaphale would stand evenly should they ever shed their mortal shapes.

“Since we needed good angels, we thought it was a good idea to make some.” Jesse was smiling at him as Crowley collapsed his form into a visage he'd held almost as long. He slid sunglasses over his sun-gold eyes and a hand through his dark hair. He felt like one of the Host again, but with a very marked difference.

“Angels were created by Granddad.” Adam smiled at him and rose up. Jesse had banished the flaming circle. “We asked him if it was alright for us to borrow one. Someone who loved humanity as he wished, who had learned from them. He sent us the idea to get you. Mr. Aziraphale loves God and humanity, but since he's the one who lied to God to give them protection, we were already pretty sure of him. Mr. Aziraphale may have been demoted to Earth, but his grace is all still there. You can unlock it for him. Then we have a job for you to do.”

Jesse held out a hand to Crowley and with some trepidation, he took it. Warmth, celestial and infernal, raced through him. The demon-taint in the child washed through him, but instead of his grace tearing at it, it imprinted the pattern along his grace and over every ray of celestial light. 

“You could pass as a demon still. Only the Devil and the archangels could see you as you really are. So you can still pretend to them.” 

“You'll need to be able to keep an eye on the Pit.” Adam nodded.

“What was the job?” He felt overwhelmed. It wasn't every day that a demon Rose, after all. 

“Mr. Aziraphale's sword. The one that War had.” Adam paused. “I sent her back where she belonged, but the sword wasn't mine to take back. It's humanity's weapon as much as the supernatural's. If you could get the sword, there is a chance you could destroy Dad and Uncle Michael.”

“So we need to get it back.” Crowley nodded and shrugged. “No problem. I guess.”

“We'll stay in touch, Mr. Crowley.” Adam nodded at him, shaking his hand. The same feeling he got from Jesse raced through him, but stronger, shaking his wings and resting the infernal taint stronger over his form. 

“Good luck.” Jesse smiled at him, hopeful and trusting, and they both blinked out of the room. Crowley stood in some disbelief and confusion before he blinked himself back down to the Bentley and headed for Azriaphale's shop. They needed to discuss this, thoroughly and over lots of alcohol, before figuring out where to go from here. 

He had no idea how he was going to explain that he was An Angel of Adam Young, Anti-Christ.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely connected drabbles in mostly chronological order.


End file.
